<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【港右/锟卡】小狗不听话就要受罚 by moonseau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323797">【港右/锟卡】小狗不听话就要受罚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau'>moonseau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>年上人妻钱锟X白痴小狗黄旭熙<br/>九月在微博看见一个人妻攻控制欲极强的脑洞，所以写了，人妻攻真好呜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【港右/锟卡】小狗不听话就要受罚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>锅里的食材滋滋叫着冒出恰到好处的味道，钱锟已经洗好了碗，卡着时间回来关火，是他养的小狗从小到大都喜欢的味道。</p><p>卧室的门响了一声，穿着简单背心短裤的小狗顶着毛巾凑到了钱锟身后。</p><p>他把脑袋搁在钱锟肩膀上，那里染了油烟，混杂着不算好闻的味道，但他总能闻到那底下掩盖着的熟悉的香水味。</p><p>“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>钱锟两只手都被厨具占了去，不然他还真想摸摸小狗的脑袋，沁得半湿的毛巾就凑在他颈侧，湿漉漉热乎乎的像是小狗的舌头，挠得他痒。</p><p>“你现在回房间好好吹干头发就是帮忙了。”</p><p>“哦…”</p><p>黄旭熙好像真的打算来帮忙，这样被赶回去委屈得要死，答得也闷闷的，灰溜溜的转头走了。</p><p>钱锟把菜端上桌子的时候黄旭熙也正好出来，那一脑袋头发毛毛躁躁的，像是认真在吹，又像是光举着吹风在脑袋上晃悠了，走近了还能看见没细致吹的潮湿角落。</p><p>但小狗已经屁颠屁颠的坐在了自己的座位上，等着开饭，哪怕顶着一脑袋乱毛眼睛也亮晶晶的闪着光。</p><p>钱锟擦了擦手，也跟着坐下来，大不了等吃完饭再收拾冒失小狗的头发，总不能让小狗饿着。</p><p>久不让外人吃他做的东西，其实很难判断自己的厨艺，从接管高中生小狗的第一顿开始，小狗就吃得很给面子，一副恨不得把碗都舔得干干净净的样子。</p><p>现在也是，现在小狗被他养到了工作的年纪，一上桌还是给面子吃得心无旁骛，添了一碗又添第二碗，最后就窝在椅子上朝他乐颠颠的笑。</p><p>在沙发上把小狗抱进怀里的时候，乱糟糟的头发已经干得差不多了，钱锟随手捋了捋，顺得还能看了就没再管，他亲吻露出来的额头，问</p><p>“今天的便当还行吗？”</p><p>“嗯！”</p><p>哪怕是靠在他身上，小狗的回答也伴随着肢体动作</p><p>“超好吃，今天同事还来跟我换菜，说要拿他做的小包子换你的鸡块，说闻起来很香。”</p><p>“我一点也不想换的，可是他都不走，就一直站在那里，我只好给他夹了一块，是很小很小的一块……最小的那一块。”</p><p>小狗的手本来比划了拇指那么大，又变小变小，小得看起来都很难嚼上两口才停下来</p><p>“结果他给我拿了一盒，四个小包子，一个是小熊，一个是小狗，一个是小兔子，还有一个小鸡，做得好可爱，里头是肉馅儿的，他说是秘制馅料，还挺好吃，我都吃完了。”</p><p>钱锟抵着他的额头情绪不明的问</p><p>“好吃吗？”</p><p>“嗯！小狗的馅儿有点点甜甜的，和其他味道不一样，很好吃！”</p><p>黄旭熙的背心底下探进来半只手掌，不紧不慢的捏弄着那片不勤于锻炼有些软的肌肉块儿</p><p>“很喜欢？”</p><p>“还好啦，他说以后再做也会给我带，他是不是很好，我那么小气只给了一小块你做的，他不仅给了我四只小包子，以后还打算再给我带诶。”</p><p>钱锟看起来不那样，但关起门来很喜欢和他肌肤相触，牵手和拥抱几乎是只要在一起就会做的事情，黄旭熙的神经在长久的相处中消耗殆尽，一点也没有察觉到这样的亲昵中带着的情绪。</p><p>直到钱锟默不作声的将他搂起，关上房门，黄旭熙才看见钱锟脸上不明所以的低气压。</p><p>亲吻一点也没有落在嘴唇上，他的脖颈被舔得湿漉漉的，嘴唇吮吸的时候柔软，牙齿厮磨的时候疼痛，他想推开，却不会这么去做。</p><p>背心整个剥落，黄旭熙依旧觉得钱锟只是想做了，直到他被锁在床头，用那副专治不听话小狗的手铐。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>小狗突然紧张起来，之前的每一次，被锁起来的每一次他都会被弄得站不起身，因为钱锟生气的时候远没有平时温柔。</p><p>可是小狗今天没有做错什么，小狗只是和男朋友聊了聊天。</p><p>钱锟没有回答，他低着头不去看小狗水汪汪的眼睛，握着那对肉感十足的乳房揉弄。</p><p>听话的小狗是不能接受主人在生气的，他想要知道答案，知错的小狗才能改，下一次才不会被锁住。</p><p>他想要知道答案，却没办法控制自己在钱锟身下长大的身子不起反应，只要是钱锟，只要是钱锟碰一碰，小狗的身体就失去了控制。</p><p>他张着嘴，想要追问的话都卡在舌头底下，指尖扣弄乳孔的快感让他提不起力气来，满口喘息。</p><p>稍微的情动，小狗的身体就会变烫，钱锟哪怕堵上耳朵，也能知道黄旭熙很舒服，手心的乳晕涨大了一圈，指腹间的乳头硬得像糖块儿，整个奶都跟发酵的面团一样蓬起，诚实的小狗连身体也很诚实。</p><p>“喜欢？”</p><p>说不出话来的小狗仰着脑袋点了点头</p><p>“那我尝尝。”</p><p>蓬起来的奶几乎都叫钱锟吃进嘴里，吮吸比捏弄更让人抓狂，他是个不会出奶的男人，而埋头在胸口的男朋友每次都像不知道，像是吮咬奶嘴一样把他的奶吃得红肿充血，第二天得贴着柔软的无菌敷贴才能穿上白衬衫。</p><p>左边的乳尖甚至被咬破了，一小块儿破口被舌尖舔抵拨弄，疼痛盖过了情欲，小狗的下身却像是收不到大脑的指令，飞快的硬起来。</p><p>硬着的下身贴上钱锟的手，睡过之后那块肉像是改认了主人，出差几次哪怕是phone sex黄旭熙也射不出来，可怜兮兮的硬着，只有回了家叫钱锟摸两下才能痛痛快快的高潮。</p><p>小狗蹭了蹭钱锟的手，鼓起的一包哪怕只是这样擦过都激动不已，等钱锟从宽松的短裤边摸进去的时候，黄旭熙的性器已经打湿了一小块内裤。</p><p>那东西上没长脑子，却像是有感应，隔着内裤也能认出是谁的手，揉一揉就叫小狗爽得尖叫，想要夹紧双腿又被硬生生挡住，连躲都没地方躲。</p><p>钱锟把他的性器伺候得黏糊糊的，前列腺液透过内裤沾在手心，快感里迷失的小狗闷声哼叫，就差一点点就能高潮。</p><p>可钱锟却收回了手。</p><p>小狗从天堂上跌落，眼前雾蒙蒙一片，是接近高潮没能落下的眼泪，他迷茫的缓了一会儿，还没对上焦，就被抓起来捏着下巴撬开了嘴。</p><p>塞进来的粗大性器有些腥，是硬起来的尺寸，也有些湿了，抵在黄旭熙舌头上的柱头有点粘，是涩的</p><p>“帮老公舔舔。”</p><p>钱锟哄道。</p><p>这是小狗的禁止语，是小狗怎么哄也不会说的词，小狗好像不喜欢，却总掩饰不住听到之后颤抖的身体</p><p>小狗是吃冰淇淋都会滴得满身都是的笨蛋小狗，但在床上已经被钱锟调教得很好，高考完那天用嘴巴吃了不少男朋友的精液。</p><p>他趴跪在钱锟腰线底下，手被手铐反绞在身后，一点一点的往里吞，他的口腔很宽，但没有那么深，吞不下整根阴茎，总要空出一只手来填补吃不到的空缺。</p><p>钱锟跪在床上，垂着眼睑盯着那张嘴吞吐自己的性器，他拨开小狗额前的头发，露出漂亮的线条，和整个视野。</p><p>他从来不是着急的愣头青，会急切的抓着恋人的脑袋往里操，他爱小狗柔软的口腔和懂事的舌头，爱小狗张嘴睁着那双纯情的眼睛吃自己的鸡巴，臣服于他身下，这比单纯的泄欲要快乐得多。</p><p>小狗是他的，是他一个人的小狗。</p><p>他深情的拂过小狗的眉眼，鼻尖，直到下巴，挑着那张脸，看小狗嘴里塞着他的东西，抽出来的时候粉红色的小舌头也会追出来舔他的龟头，塞进去的时候又被压回去，嘴角沾着口水可怜兮兮的看着他。</p><p>小狗说不出话，可看起来就像想要叫老公的样子</p><p>“都给旭熙吃好不好。”</p><p>没能摇头的黄旭熙被性器贯穿口腔，失去主动权的小狗被干到了喉口，阴茎挤到最里头去，叫他压迫得干呕，却记得在钱锟抽出来的时候用舌头勾舔性器。</p><p>小狗乖得叫钱锟血脉喷张，他强迫小狗做了几次深喉，射在了喉口。</p><p>浓稠的精液呛得小狗咳红了脸，钱锟把他抱进怀里温柔的顺着气，却没允许黄旭熙吐出任何一点他的精液。</p><p>等黄旭熙不咳了，他捧着小狗那张漂亮的脸蛋问</p><p>“是小狗的馅甜，还是老公的精液甜？嗯？”</p><p>小狗的脸还是咳红了的样子，微张着嘴，没吞干净的精还留在舌头上，上头就是两颗小兔牙，每次都收得好好的没有磕过钱锟的小兔牙。</p><p>黄旭熙说不出那两个字，只是低着脑袋，拒绝给出一个答案。</p><p>钱锟的吻就耐心的落在他的脸颊上，深邃的眼眶，高耸的鼻梁，漂亮的鼻尖，还有滚烫的脸颊，他不厌其烦的问着，小狗还是摇头。</p><p>小狗不给他答案，这是定好了的结局，也是他享用小狗的借口。</p><p>他摸向小狗的性器，发现那里已经湿透了，小狗射过一次，不知道是在给他口交的时候，还是在吃他精液的时候，又或者是刚刚他问老公精液甜不甜的时候。</p><p>他摆弄着听话的小狗，脱掉了对方的裤子，把已经射过一次的阴茎抓在手里弄了弄，那里很快就半硬了。</p><p>钱锟当着小狗的面尝了尝手上染着的小狗精液，盯着对方的眼睛温柔的笑</p><p>“我没吃过别人小狗的馅，但我的小狗馅很甜。”</p><p>他还敞着射过精的性器，却笑得温柔又真挚，好像说的真的是料理。小狗有一瞬间的愣神，很快羞得捂住了脸。</p><p>放弃了抵抗的小狗被主人淋了一屁股润滑，肉乎乎的翘屁股滑溜溜的，钱锟操进去的时候，臀肉撞得像是布丁一样的晃悠，肉屁股撞上他的胯，清脆的响。</p><p>那里咬得很快很紧，像是本来就该长那么一个东西一样服帖，小狗喜欢挨主人操。</p><p>小狗的腿夹着钱锟的腰，臀爽得夹紧，操一下给一声，娇得很，明明说起话来又低又哑，是把上好的贝斯，在床上却像小提琴一样悠扬。</p><p>其实小狗不怎么哭的，上学的时候被人在背后指指点点没哭，毕业没哭，得奖没哭，却在看动画片的时候哭，在钱锟说想他的时候哭，还有被钱锟操得爽了的时候就哼哼唧唧的哭。</p><p>可惜他哭得好甜，越是甜，钱锟就越喜欢。</p><p>小狗吃着主人的鸡巴在床上被操得乱晃，屁股里那根东西进进出出，把他身下弄得一团糟。</p><p>今天钱锟有些凶，来回间手铐已经磨红了他的手腕，小狗怕疼，一直往上缩，却被钱锟抓着腰胯不留情的往身下送。</p><p>“哥哥……哥哥，旭熙好疼。”</p><p>小狗眼睛红通通的，说不清是情欲还是疼得，和钱锟对上视线的时候里头全是示弱，求饶的话也全是撒娇的鼻音。</p><p>小狗往上缩了缩，趁着钱锟慢下来的机会往上躲，又怕钱锟不开心，还要夹着他的腰把人往穴里送，抵进去没多少就讨好的哼哼。</p><p>钱锟平时其实舍不得他疼，黄旭熙磕着碰着他都要仔仔细细抹点什么，拿凉水敷一敷，或者反反复复的攥在手里揉，好像这样就不疼了。</p><p>但总会有那么些时候，小狗越疼，他越快意。</p><p>比如小狗太过单纯，勾人不自知的时候，比如小狗以为避嫌很好的时候，还有，在两个以上的选项中没有选择他，或者选了他却有所迟疑的时候。</p><p>他就负责让小狗疼，疼了，才会长记性。</p><p>小狗的屁股已经叫他肏熟了，臀肉撞得通红，在细腻的肤色里像是晕开的红酒，通道是优雅的瓶颈，紧咬着他这块塞子，一丝馥郁也不让人嗅到，全让钱锟吞进肚子里。</p><p>黄旭熙的呻吟中夹着抽泣，他的手腕已经破了，被肏的越深，手铐就磨得越狠，他想叫钱锟帮他解开，可是他是钱锟养大的小狗，小狗做错事就该受罚的想法已经根深蒂固，他说不出口。</p><p>那双眼睛就望着钱锟，委屈极了，小狗不知道错在哪里，连求饶都不知道从何求起，只能乖乖叫主人压在身下肏得乱叫。</p><p>哥哥，哥哥的，不然就叫钱锟的名字，然后可怜兮兮的呢喃着疼，旭熙疼。</p><p>钱锟终究是在小狗的撒娇攻势里败下阵来，解了手铐。</p><p>小狗手腕也没转，就可怜兮兮的来抱钱锟，每一声旭熙错了不要生旭熙的气都被肏得支离破碎的混着喘息吐在钱锟肩膀上，离心脏那么近，离耳蜗那么近，像藤蔓一般的把钱锟缠了个严严实实，比起下面那张会吃的的嘴还有过之而无不及。</p><p>钱锟最后把小狗搂在怀里，咬着他的耳垂射在了最里头，把小狗也烫得痉挛高潮。</p><p>他舔了舔小狗耳垂上浅浅的牙印，温声哄道</p><p>“以后除了老公的便当，不可以在外头吃别人做的菜，好不好？”</p><p>小狗在他怀里讨吻，重重的点了点头。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>队内港右集卡6/22</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>